Pieces
by Prumery
Summary: A vampire and a nephilium. How was this suppose to work out in the end? (OOC because of reasons, i am gomen omg)


This fanfiction is based on two of my ask blogs on tumblr. One is gilbert and the supernatural the other is supernatural Alfred.

I really need to update those blogs, but her is a little one shot as to why they have such a complicated relationship.

Uwu

* * *

He should have known that dealing with a hybrid was going to be a major problem.

He just did not expect it to be this big of a problem.

* * *

Gilbert gently pulled the sword out of the demons stomach, staring with unfeeling eyes as the horrible being dissapeared into nothingness. Gently he pressed his toe against the moist dirt and looked up at the sky, not quite saying anything except that he was done with the day and that he wanted to go home.

The day was tiring and he felt the ache set deep in his bones as his human body gave into the pain. He knew that this version of himself was weaker, but that did not stop him from going after some of the strongest things on the planet. This body was just starting to give in.

He should take a vacation.

He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders, crying out as his shoulder popped back into place. He didn't like the idea of taking a break; mostly because of the fact that if he stops fighting these things, they'd grown into hundreds in a couple of days.

He doesn't want that. He was here to hunt them, he was here to destroy them. He was here to protect the humans.

The rain began to grow heavier and soon enough water was dripping down his trenchcoat and his turtle neck slowly grew heavier on his throat.

He slowly turned to see the wreckage around him, hoping never again to fight succubi. They had made him destroy a couple of trees and almost turn on his full angel. That would have made him black out for a couple of hours, and he didn't want to wake up in a mess of mud and blood, and knowing the succubi, maybe some semen.

He then froze as he noticed fresh tracks on the ground and his blood red eyes widen. He unsheathed his sword, his wings fluttering quietly in the dark night. Last time he had checked his watch it had been two in the morning.

Why where the succubi out this late? Usually they were done by around 2 o clock.

This wasn't a succubi.

He sniffed the air and immedietly he knew he was in trouble.

Before he could even register the complete smell of decay, his senses threw him to the ground and he blinked as he felt something fly over his head and hit the tree in front of him.

There was a roar behind him and he turned slowly, mud dripping off his white hair.

"Dragyr." He whispered and quickly got to his feet staring at the monster that growled and drooled dead skin from his last feed. Gilbert could smell the blood and the putrid flesh that he had taken as a feast a while before. He could tell, since the blood was glistening and shining as it dripped from its teeth.

The monster was dripping its dying flesh and it howled as it smelled fresh meat. Gilbert was sure he was about to die.

His eyes widened as it ran towards him, giving a growl as it leaned and Gilbert scrambled to get up. He gasped as he felt something slash open his back and blood rushed into his ears as his flight or fight senses tingled.

He knew the latter was impossible because he was at least three sizes smaller than the monster.

So he spread his wings and readied himself to fly, but there was a sudden pain as he let out a scream and was pulled back into the monsters jaws.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and his wings were pulled and he was pressed into the muck. The dead eyes stared at him and it grinned as it pressed its finger into his stomach, cutting slowly.

"Food..."

Gilbert opened his mouth and let out a screech, howling in pain as his stomach was cut and the dragyr began to hiss in wonderment.

"Pure..."

Gilbert screeched and swung at him, clawing at his biceps. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be eaten either. Tears rolled down his eyes as his throat was pushed down on. His vision began to grow dark and he felt his arms slacken.

"In the name of the lord in heaven above, i welcome death with open arms..." Gilbert quietly prayed and he felt his life slowly leave him. As darkness began to turn around him, he saw the dragyr lean into him to eat him and immedietly he felt the hand around his chest throat loosen.

Gilbert took in a deep breathe and he gasped greedily at the oxygen rushing into his throat.

He looked up and saw a male with his hands covered in dried blood and his eyes glowing.

"You okay?"

The accent in the deep voice was something southern and nice and honey filled and Gilbert stared at him and took a deep breathe.

Blue eyes...

Pretty.

Gilbert stared at him and he then slowly sat up, letting out a shout as he felt his wings pound.

"not... really..."

The man grabbed his hand roughly and then swung him into his arms. Gilbert let out a cry at the pain in his back, and he held onto the males shirt.

"Names Alfred."

He smiled and Gilbert groaned, trying to fight the man holding him.

"How do i know you might not hurt me?"

Gilbert moved around in Alfred's arms, and the man stilled him and pulled down his shirt. A large upside down cross and circle stared back at him.

Gilbert immedietly fell back into his arms and stared up at him with tired eyes.

"Gilbert. My name is Gilbert."

Alfred smiled and then patted his head.

"Pass out, boy. You'll be okay."

Gilbert saw darkness after the honey filled voice finished the sentence.

* * *

The scent of food and dirty clothing woke him up.

He opened his eyes and he blinked away sleep, his fingers grazing across his eyes and he felt a rush of pain into his back. The memories of the night before came rushing back and he took a deep breathe and regretted it.

"Oh my lord in heaven above."

he covered his nose as the scent of dirty clothing and other mixture of disgusting scents that made him want to hurl. He stared at the room around him, noticing a bedroom slightly lifted from a kitchen and a small bathroom with no door.

It was a complete mess. Clothes strewn everywhere and there were shoes and battle objects with dried blood making the odor horrible.

"Morning sunshine."

The man was surprised to find a small amount of cleanliness in the kitchen, where a babe with blue eyes and only boxers cooked something that smelled good, even though the disgusting smell of the pigsty mixed too much in the small room. It was nice and it had everything but the boy was a pig.

Gilbert was quiet. He gently pushed away the sheets that smelled like lilacs (the only thing besides the kitchen that was clean, thank god) and noticed that he was almost completly naked.

His eyes were wide and he stared at the bandages and blood on his stomach.

"You were a little beat up, and your wings are a little bent, but you're okay." The man's deep voice rumbled in Gilbert's head and he flushed darkly.

He still said nothing as he was still undressed and he felt like utter crap. Like Lucifer himself had decided to screw him until he couldn't move.

He stared at the floor that was a mess and he bit his lip.

The honey blonde turned to him with lidded eyes and he upturned a lip in question as to why the male was so quiet.

"What?"

Gilbert raised his face and Alfred stared gently at the man. He didn't know what to say, especially because in the expense of his mind he knew that he didn't remember his name and that was quicidently rude in the book that he created about three seconds ago for people that prevent him from being somethings dinner.

Gilbert instead got up and gently began to pick up things around the room. His back ached and his joints creaked a little, but he did so anyway.

Alfred stared with knitted brows as he piled clothing on one side and his weapons on the other, and under ten minutes the man had the bedroom part of the small apartment clean and less blood covered.

"What the fuck ya'll doing?" Alfred said as the albino pulled out one of the dirty shirts and rubbed something from his wings onto the slightly clean shirt. He gently rubbeded it against a large sickle and the blade shined in a couple of seconds.

Putting the plates down on the table, Alfred walked to the man as he cleaned every speck of blood and dust and gunk off of his belongings, wondering why he did so.

"What are you doing?" He repeated his question again with less obsceneties and more of a question wrather than impulse to the unkown movements of the other male.

"Repaying."

Gilbert said with a hoarse voice, which he connected to the horrid screaming he had to deal with yesterday as he felt his life in the flesh eaters hands.

Alfred pulled the man's hands away from the sickle and glared.

"By cleaning?"

"It's a start." Gilbert said quietly and pulled the sickle back into his palms and stuck his hands into his pale grey wings again, pulling back something clear and dripping from his fingers.

Alfred knitted his brows at the sickly smelling liquid and shook his head.

"Nuh uh. Wash your hands, you are eating."

Gilbert hissed and pulled his hands away.

"Not in this pigsty."

Alfred froze. He then growled.

"Save the judgment of my lair for later, right now you need to eat and rest."

"I don't want to."

"Fuck your want, you're eating you little shit."

Alfred grabbed Gilbert and sat him down, throwing a towel at him.

"Wipe your hands, at least."

Gilbert complied with a glare and stared at the food. It did look good, but to be honest it also looked messily made. Like the blonde had thrown whatever looked good into the pan.

He stuck a fork into the plate and took a bite, surprised to find the spices and food to be quite well worked together. He stared up at the man who grabbed something out of the fridge and stuck into the microwave; Gilbert wondered quietly what the hell that was.

He looked up at the male, eating without breaking eye contact.

The smell of blood suddenly filled his sense and he knitted his brows as Alfred's eyes flashed over black and he took a shaky breathe.

"What is that smell."

"Nothin' of yer damn business that's what." The blue shade came back and Gilbert was incredibly confused. He grabbed the bag out of the microwave and thumbed off the corner. His eyes turned into a shade of black again and he took a deep breathe.

Gilbert stared with confused eyes as the man stuck the bag in his mouth and in quick gulps finished the water that was sloshing in the bag. A small line of something red dripped down his jaw and he sighed in content, but not fully quenched.

"Aren't you going to eat your own food?" Gilbert said quietly as he swallowed his last bite.

Alfred opened his eyes gently, and his pink tongue gently swiped his lower lip.

"i just did..."

Gilbert was now completly confused.

"What?"  
Alfred opened his mouth and the black in his eyes returned. Fangs shot out of the canines in his mouth and Gilbert suddenly jumped back.

"I said. I just did..."

Gilbert stared at the man as the teeth turned back to normal and his eyes faded from liquid black to bright blue again. He stared at him and smiled.

"What, am i not ugly enough to be a vampire?"

Gilbert swallowed and shook his head.

"no... i just do not understand how you are not feeding off of me, since i was bleeding... a lot."

A sudden look passed Alfred's face and shadows danced behind the man's eyes. Gilbert wanted not to push it, but Alfred lifted his face and shook off the look.

"I have had a couple of hundred years to control myself, boy."

"I think i am older than you, young man."

"1712."

Gilbert stared at the male.

"1690."

"Ah, then you're a couple hundred older. Huh. Oh well... boy..." Alfred smirked at him and Gilbert had a growing suspicion that he was joking.

"So you're a-"

"Vampire. Yeah."

Alfred crossed his arms, and Gilbert noticed the lean arms and muscles. He felt his face turn slightly red and he immedietly turned around and stuck his fingers into his wings again, the oil dripping off his fingers.

"Ugh are you still going to clean?" The man said with a hiss and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you pig."

Alfred made a noise that sounded like a growl, but it died in his throat as he yawned.

Gilbert knitted his brows as he grabbed the large sword pushed agains the fish tank and began to wipe it with the glistening liquid.

"Sleep. It's morning and you have to avoid sunlight."

"No i don't."

Gilbert paused.

Alfred smiled as he slipped into the bed Gilbert was in no less than fifteen minutes ago.

"Nephilim blood. I was turned into a vampire when i was given up to satan. Unfortunatly i got my soul back and kept the fucking blood thirst."

There was malice laced in his words and Gilbert stared at his back as he relaxed into sleep.

"If you bother me, i wont promise that you'll be alive to see the moon." Alfred said as he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

Gilbert ignored the heavy breathing and murmuring in his sleep.

He needed to clean the fucking room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Alfred opened his eyes to classical music and the smell of pine.

He turned over and stared at his room, his eyes widening as he saw the impecible floor and walls.

Everything was completly clean.

Gilbert's shadow was casted by the falling lights from the sun and he whistled along to the music. It was gentle and sweet, along with Gilbert's whistling.

He shook out some clothing and hung out shirts that were once covered in blood. Alfred got up and walked to the open window, staring at the male as he turned and smiled.

"Hey."

"Wow... you're good."

Alfred smiled at Gilbert, and then froze as he noticed the male was wearing his shirt and pants. The shirt was too big and the pants were too small.

"Uhm..."

Alfred knitted his brows and Gilbert gently tugged at the shirt.

"Mine was dirty, so i washed it. Sorry."

"Nah its fine. I'll take you home in about half an hour."

"There... might be a small problem with that..." Gilbert rubbed his neck quietly and Alfred sighed out of his nose, and closed his eyes.

"You're not leaving are you..."

Gilbert looked up at him.

"I live with a small french family... they might be in danger if the succubi find my smell there, so i have to bring my stuff somewhere else."

Alfred stared at the male and then turned to his room. It was clean and it looked like he could make some more room if he pushed some things.

"Fine. Only if you clean the house. I need a housekeeper."

Gilbert smiled brightly at him and Alfred almost shielded his eyes away from the shining smile. For some reason, he felt like he was going to regret this no sooner than later.

A couple of minutes later, Gilbert was back into his own pants, but kept the large shirt on, making Alfred uncomfortable.

"You're... going to give that back right."

"Maybe."

So that was a no.

Alfred sighed as they sat in his car and drove into the driveway of a small, but quant house. There were kids running around the yard, some looking slightly funny compared to the couple sitting on the porch.

There was a tan french woman knitting and a pale man drinking tea and staring at a small girl with chocolate locks and mocha skin playing with two highly caucasian children.

"Mon cher!" the woman looked up from her knitting and waved at Gilbert who smiled gently at her. The curvy woman got up and held the man tightly in a warm and colorful embrace.

The man on the porch smiled at them.

"What's up Gilbert?"

"Arthur, hello. How are you?"

Gilbert shook his hand and smiled at the man.

"Good. Been worried, boy."

The man was clearly british, as Alfred heard the accent. He stared at the family, leaning against the car and tugging his leather jacket.

"Who are you, mister?" A boy with large glasses and curly hair stared up at him with wonder. Alfred smiled at him and rubbed his hair.

"I'm a friend of Gilbert over there. I'm Alfred. You?"

"Matthew, mister." The boy smiled. Alfred looked around innocently and then pulled out a couple of toys that were in the backseat of his convertible.

"Here's something from Gilbert..." Alfred winked as the little boy held the toys with wonder. His sister and younger brother also grabbed some toys and squealed, wrapping their arms around the male and laughing at the blonde who was startled.

Gilbert turned to Alfred and then smiled.

"Blondie. Help me with some boxes, okay?"

Alfred looked up and shook his head. He walked with Gilbert down the hall of the nice house, feeling the softness of the house and the warmth that the family gave him.

He knew why Gilbert had chosen this family.

He turned into the back of the house, and blinked as he saw a very small room with barely nothing inside of it. Sure a bookshelf and a table where there, but besides that it was bare.

Folded clothing was pressed into a small corner and there was folded sheets against the back wall.

"Uhm..."

Gilbert handed Alfred a box and then stacked book after book in there and then stacked about four pairs of clothing along with the sheets and a pair of shoes.

"Done."

Alfred stared at the man with unmoving eyes.

"Where do you sleep?"

Gilbert stared at him and then turned red.

"In the corner."

"Why do you have... such little belongings?"

Gilbert turned redder and shook his head.

"No reason."

There was a laugh from the doorway and Alfred turned to see the french woman smiling at them.

"He isn't much of a belonging person. He's been living here three years, and i haven't seen much in his room besides this."

Alfred felt a sudden amount of guilt and pity towards Gilbert and the angel must've felt it because Gilbert hissed at Alfred.

"I have money, i just don't..."

He rubbed his arm. He then noticed a mark of a priest cult that he had seen years ago. He knew it, because he had been stuck there when he had barely turned. They were abusive and believed in giving everything to religion.

He had hated it there, and Gilbert apparently stayed there too long.

God, poor soul.

Alfred said nothing.

"Well..."

The british man wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

"We hope you take care of him, okay?"

Gilbert felt his face turn completly red as both of them wrapped their arms around them.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Gilbert said quietly as he kissed Arthur on his forehead and kissed Catherine on her temple.

"You're a sweet heart. Take care." Catherine smiled and Arthur rubbed his hair.

Alfred walked to his car and put the box in the back. As Arthur and Catherine closed the door, Gilbert turned around and punctured his hand with his teeth, and pressed the blood onto the door of the house.

Alfred slipped on his shades as the house pulsed with light and his mouth watered at the pure smell of the man's blood.

He felt his stomach curl and he stared at Gilbert as he idled at the door and then walked down to the car.

"Thank you."

Alfred put the the car drive and pulled away from the driveway, sighing.

"For what?"

"For all of this." Gilbert said quietly.

"The repelent in the toys will last for years. And that seal will keep them safe. You don't need to thank me, thank yourself for loving them so much."

Gilbert was quiet.

"Do you even sleep?"

Gilbert raised his head and laughed gently.

"More or less."

Alfred smiled and parked. He took Gilbert's things into his house and immedietly Gilbert bit his hand again and sealed the house.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

He put the box down and pulled out the heavy books and pushed them into the compartment slightly below him. He noticed the names of the books were in a variety of middle eastern and asiatiac languages, as well as scandinavian.

He blinked.

How intruiging.

Gilbert quietly set his clothes beside him and he placed them in a stacking order. Alfred was confused by the man, but interested.

"What now?"

"I don't know. We have to tell the league that the succubi might attack again, and that recently dragyr's have been appearing. This may be a bad sign."

Alfred leaned against the wall.

"The fallen are being assholes again huh?"

Gilbert pressed the button on the coffee machine and gently shook his head.

"To put it bluntly. Yes."

Alfred sighed out of his nose. The room was filling with the smell of coffee and for some reason his house suddenly felt a lot warmer and a lot more homely than it had before. The german man was glowing an air of wonderment and purity that Alfred thought he would never see again, especially because of his own struggles with man and his own sanity.

He caught himself staring too long for it to be normal.

A couple of hours passed with Alfred staring at the T.V. and Gilbert re reading ever book on the shelf. Soon enough Alfred was nodding off and Gilbert pulled out some sheets and nested himself in the nook between the large bookshelf and the corner of the bed. He curled underneath his wings and pulled the sheets close to his chest, sighing and falling asleep.

Alfred turned off the t.v. and turned to set the sofa to sleep in when he noticed Gilbert asleep on the floor.

He stiffened and walked to him, ready to shake him up, when he noticed the soft face on the man and the soft breaths as he lulled himself into deeper sleep.

Alfred swallowed a thick mouthful of saliva and pulled his hand back from him about to shake him.

He turned off the lights and slipped under the covers, staring at the shadow of the man breathing.

He didn't mind this that much.

Not at all.

* * *

Time passed and Alfred was getting too attached to the male.

It was kind of annoying.

The angel was kind and very well nurtured after years of abuse at the hands of preachers, but he could be a jerk when Alfred went out to party or when he'd go on his own to kill monsters.

The succubi didn't bother anymore but that didn't mean that they weren't out there ready to murder both of the males. Not that Alfred minded, he liked the thrill.

But, this was getting out of hand. Especially as the angel's blood was pure and he just would not stop fucking bleeding around the vampire, and soon enough the blood bags in the fridge didn't completly quench his thirst. And he began to wake up in the middle of the night with flashing thoughts of sex in his head from the intoxicating smell of the angel sleeping at the corner of his bed.

God bless everything that involves hyperactive sex drives and blasted up senses.

This was utter bullshit. The angel was just a tease without even being one.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He needed the angel, more than anything.

But the problem was, Alfred was pretty fucking sure that the angel was a virgin.

The way he held himself, the way he walked like he wasn't sure what he was doing and sometimes he'd blush at things on t.v.

This wasn't fair.

Alfred slowly slicked his hair back and turned his eyes to the albino who slept soundily in the seat beside him. He was curled up in a small ball and Alfred knew that wasn't comfortable. It was probably taught to him by those god damn priests years ago.

Only if Alfred could touch him. And relax him and gently stroke him, he'd have him sleeping in his bed like a comfortable little puppy in his arms.

But he couldn't.

They had gotten a call a couple of hours ago, talking about the recent case of wendigo's and undead coming up in a nearby town.

Now they just had to get rid of these damn things.

Alfred sighed as he closed the door, and then opened the other, pulling the angel's arm.

"Wake up..."

"Mnngh?"

Gilbert made a face up at him and Alfred smiled gently at the platinum blonde.

"Come on. Get up."

Gilbert got out and wobbled slightly, making Alfred stiffle a laugh. He held onto Gilbert who dug his face into his shoulder and purred quietly.

Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath,. not saying anything about the sudden close proximity or the sweet noises out of the back of the angel's throat.

He closed the door and grabbed the keys from the man at the window, who he had called for a reservation. Pushing Gilbert along, who trailed like a sleepy zombie behind him, he opened the door and glared at the room.

He had said two beds.

Ugh.

He was about to start pulling sheets for Gilbert when the man fell into the bed and passed out again, and Alfred hissed as he realized he wasn't going to wake up for another two hours.

Damn.

He pushed off his converse and shrugged off his pants. He pushed the angel to the other side and slipped underneath the covers with him, sighing at the warmth radiating from the other.

This was going to be hard.

Gilbert was a quiet sleeper and didn't move much, but Alfred was a mover. A couple of hours later his eyes fluttered as he felt something move against his groin and he opened his eyes to see Gilbert moving and getting comfortable. His large grey wings were pressed into his back and Alfred breathed out of his nose as he remembered that he forgot to put his wings away.

"Gilbert..."

"Mmngh..."

There was a movement again and Alfred stiffened as he felt more movement in his now growing erection. The smell of Gilbert filled his senses and he knew that if he looked at his reflection he would see his eyes pooling into black. Alfred breathed deeply, making a strangled noise as he pulled away from the albino.

"Yes?" Gilbert turned, his eyes lidded and his mouth glistening with saliva as he licked his lips. Alfred immedietly got up and took a deep breathe.

"Uhm... Just... nothing... i'm going to shower." Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he opened the water and took a cold shower.

God this was so hard.

* * *

As Alfred and Gilbert packed the last of their bags into the car, Gilbert popped his bones and sighed heavily.

"Killing that wendigo was so fucking hard. It must've taken its toll on you..." Alfred said quietly as Gilbert slid into his seat and gave out a quiet moan as his bones moved into place.

"It was quite difficult. I was hoping it wasn't going to be, but..." Gilbert sighed and Alfred rolled his eyes. The angel always wanted everything to be easy and believed that he could defeat every being out their. To be honest, Alfred just thought the male didn't trust his fighting techniques; not that he would ever say such a thing to Gilbert, who would deny it with his last breathe.

Alfred felt an itch at the back of his neck, and gently he raised his head. He noticed a man staring at him, but before his brain could send impulses of memory to his synapses, the man was gone.

He knitted his brows and sighed heavily out of his nose. There was an pull at the back of his memory and he was sure that this was a bad sign, but he stared at Gilbert who was falling asleep in the car again.

The man was a cat.

He snickered and pressed the gas, feeling the air sliding through his unkept hair and fluttering his leather jacket and wife beater. The moon was starting to come up, and the blue grey light of large expanse of the surface of the moon glowed a reflection in the black of his large glasses .

It's believed that the moon had been part of the earth millenium ago, broken off by an asteroid colliding into a mass of goo and lava called earth when it was young. And as the piece broke off and the rotational pull of the sun began to tug gravity into its tow, the moon and the earth became stuck in what now was the axis.

Alfred found it hard to believe something as pure as the moon was born from Earth. He stared at the surface of rocky satellite, seeing how pure the light reflecting off the sun was, and how dark it was in its expanse of the lack of light.

How can something so purely made and so purely glowing with alien like light be made from a world that was lost to its own surroundings and could tell you more about the orbiting friend than their own expanse of the sea?

He found himself surprised to be thinking this way, but he said thought nothing of it. He'd had weirder thoughts before.

He also found himself thinking that if he had not had the blood that he had and had been taken as a human and not an angel, the reflection of the moon would be as close as he could get to the sun; rays of warmth that reflected became cold and unfeeling. If he thought about it, how close was he to that world?  
Alfred sighed deeply as he stared at the house he and Gilbert resided in.

If he had been a night walker, would he had ever met the albino man?

In all honesty, Alfred was pretty sure that he wouldn't have.

He smiled and pressed a button the the convertible, covering the face of the moon and distracting his thoughts back to the man beside him.

Alfred will wait. At least a couple more days before he could tell the albino about what he thought about him. He didn't want to scare the angel, knowing he'd probably spent his life with priests telling him anything about his body was a sin.

He pressed his arm against Gilbert's shoulder and the angel's eyes snapped open.

"We're not alone."

Alfred immedietly pulled out his knife and Gilbert tensed as they felt someone land in front of them.

"Alfred... good to see you again.."

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw a tall man of about 6'2 and a long scarf wrapped around a lean neck. The blonde knew what was underneath the scarf.

There were gashes from last time the man had tried to kill him.

"Ivan..." Alfred hissed and Gilbert closed the door behind him, unsheating his knife and holding the weapon in front of him. The man was larger and he could tell that he was stronger, but Gilbert knew they outnumbered him. He felt no other presences and he was sure that the pressure in the back of his skull was only the source of the other's strength.

"Alfred, do you know him?"

Alfred made a face as the russian man gave a throaty laugh and licked his lips.

"Know him... oh i know him well..." The russian responded and Alfred stiffened as Gilbert's face turned into a sour reaction. Ivan laughed and blew out smoke from the cigarette he held.

"What do you want, Ivan."

The russian man swung a large pipe, and cocked his head.

"What do you think i want?" He said gently as he pressed the cig in his mouth, taking a breath and then flicking it into the mud.

Alfred walked in front of Gilbert and he put up his sword, glaring at the russian.

"The problem you have is with me, not him."

Ivan let out a laugh, his eyes suddenly flashing froom deep purple to bright red. His fangs were elongated and there was a clear green liquid dripping down his mouth. Alfred knew that the venom in the man's mouth was less strong than his, but even if a mouthful was pushed into Gilbert's heart, he'd be dead in minutes.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Gilbert held his sword out and his wings snapped open; electricity suddenly pulsed through the air and Alfred saw a hesitant look cross Ivan's eyes.

Gilbert was a pure, this was going to be harder than what Ivan thought. He could use that in their advantage.

Ivan raised his arm and let something go. It was a large whip.

He raised his wrist and flicked it, light burning in the air and cracking the oxygen. It smelled like nitrogen and Alfred felt his blood pumping through his body.

"Stay back. you understand?"

Gilbert was about to retort, but instead he said nothing. Alfred suddenly dissapeared and reappeared in front of Ivan, his sword coming down on Ivan's arm.

Ivan laughed, as metal clinked on metal and he pushed back and swung his arm, the whip slamming into Alfred's back. The blonde screamed and swung his sword over his head and brought it down on the man's shoulder, cutting deep and blood spurting out of the wound.

Ivan hissed and spit venom at Alfred who hissed back at him, his canines sliding out of his gums and dripping green liquid.

"How dare you come back, Ivan?" Alfred hissed and pulled back, pushing Ivan onto the ground and fixing his stance. The russian stood up and rushed toward him, his pipe slamming down onto Alfred's back and making the other falter in his stance.

Gilbert was about to start attacking him, but Alfred hissed at him.

"No."

"I came back to hurt you..." Ivan smirked and pulled Alfred's head back, showing his neck to Ivan's greedy gaze. He was about to lean down to bit his jugular, when he felt something slice his side open and Ivan let out a scream. Gilbert held his sword in front of him, blood dripping from the end of the long katana.

Gilbert's eyes widened as the man slammed Alfred's body down and turned back to him with his eyes flashing from black to purple.

"I am going to enjoy this." Ivan licked his lips and grabbed Gilbert's neck, holding him tight. Alfred tried to get up, but Ivan pressed his boot against his back and then stared at Gilbert.

"Let go!" Gilbert hissed at him and kicked and squirmed, making Ivan angrier. He pulled the albino close to him and opened his mouth wide.

Gilbert screamed Alfred's name which died in his throat as Ivan sunk his teeth into his neck and injected his venom into Gilbert's bloodstream. Gilbert breathed erratically and his eyes were wide and unmoving as Ivan pulled back. There was no blood in his mouth or on the man's neck, but the wound was oozing out venom.

"A...lfred..." Gilbert let out a quiet moan and Alfred's eyes widened as Gilbert's wings fell and his body went slack in Ivan's hands. Alfred suddenly felt his blood pump faster and and he felt his eyes turn black again. He threw himself onto onto Ivan and latched his mouth onto his throat. He began to pull back and Ivan let out a howl of pain as his throat was being ripped apart.

"Let. Him. GO!" Alfred spit out a mouthful of his skin and dug his fingers into Ivan's neck. He began to pull and Ivan threw Gilbert down, his body bouncing roughly against the concrete.

Ivan was about to grab Alfred again when the blonde stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Good bye, Ivan."

Ivan's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Alfred pulled apart his throat and Ivan's body dissapeared into dust.

Alfred took a breathe and then ran to Gilbert who was beginning to convulse and his veins turned a deep shade of red. His eyes grew bloodshot and Alfred gasped.

"Gilbert... christ..."

Gilbert's eyes rolled into his head and he whispered.

"Use... venom... i'm im... immune..."

Alfred knitted his brows and picked up the albino and ran to the house, fighting with the key angrily and slamming the door behind him. He quickly threw the man to the bed and bit his lip.

He had a couple of minutes.

"Ve-venom... yours..."

Alfred stared.

"You're... immune to my venom?"

Gilbert shoook his head and then let out a loud cry as his heart began to speed up and he screamed.

Alfred ran to Gilbert and was about to bite into his neck when Gilbert cried out.

"N-no ... h... hide... hide"

Alfred paused and his eyes stared at Gilbert as he cried in pain. Gilbert pulled the ridge of his pants down and immedietly Alfred felt his face flush red. Gilbert pointed at the incline of his crotch and leg and Alfred stared.

"Uh..."  
He couldn't overthink this, he was dying.

So instead of asking why Gilbert chose that spot, he moved his hand and sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of the other male. His venom pumped into Gilbert and the albino arched his back as the pressure in his groin increased.

Gilbert let out a cry as Alfred pulled back.

"Gi... Gilbert..."

Alfred breathed out and he felt his face turn red at the smell of roses and soft skin underneath his lips. He tried so hard not to try to suck in the blood but as he felt the small drops of the puncture wounds slid into his lips, he felt his pants tighten and his eyes flutter to a close; he began to suck blood out of Gilbert's wounds and it was amazing. It had been such a long time since he'd drank from a living person. He could feel the heartbeat in his mouth and in his finger tips and he could feel the life draining slowly...

Suddenly there was a small whimper.

"Alfred... stop..."

Alfred's eyes snapped open and he suddenly pulled back and took in ragged breathes as his eyes flashed between black and blue. His mouth was dripping with glistening blood, and he felt like he tasted purity and he felt like he was high. Endomorphins began to run through his brain and he licked his mouth and tried to drink the last of the liquid.

Gilbert let out a small cry as Alfred's finger passed over his crotch, touching the sudden growth in his undergarments.

Gilbert was in pain and he was confused as to what he was feeling. But he felt Alfred stare at him and then he was ontop of him. Alfred's blue eyes stared down at him and Gilbert suddenly felt dirty. Like he had done something wrong, even though he knew that was his body reacting to Alfred's close proximity and his mouth being so close to his privates.

Alfred stared at him with lidded eyes and gently rubbed Gilbert's cheek.

"It's okay..." Alfred leaned in and pressed his lips against Gilbert's, unbuttoning the man's shirt and kissing his way down his neck. Gilbert's eyes fluttered and he was trying to push the other away, but he let out a high moan as Alfred kissed his jugular. It felt so nice and it was warm in the bottom of his pants. He felt his blood rushing faster and Alfred's eyes were blown with lust. Gilbert's face was soft and he stared at him with so much innocence.

Alfred kissed his lips, and pulled down the red eyed man's pants and completly rid him of his shirt. The blonde threw off his shirt and kicked off his large boots, knowing where this was heading.

Gilbert was about to say something when Alfred bit down on the man's nipple;a deep moan reverted in his chest. His eyes were wide and he didn't know what to do. He'd never done anything like this, more precisly with a man. He'd have women, yes, but this... was different.

His head was swimming when he felt a wet kiss placed on the line of his underwear, making him shiver.

"Alfred."

Alfred paused and took a shaky breathe, realizing it was a long time since he'd done this, and it'd been a long time holding back from Gilbert. For half a year they'd been living together.

And today was something big.

Gilbert's wings were spread behind him, and Alfred dug his fingers into the wings, feeling the oil in them coat his fingers. He pulled down the man's boxers and was surprised to see Gilbert fully erect, and not a bad size.

He smirked and nuzzled his face into the base of Gilbert's cock, a musky smell filling his nose and a small sound from Gilbert made him laugh.

Gilbert purred quietly as Alfred stuck out his tongue and gently lap at his skin. He ran his finger up and down his thigh, and he pulled the hand that was playing with the wings and placed it at his entrance.

Gently, he pressed his finger covered in wing oil into him, and Alfred wrapped his mouth around the head of his erection, sucking the male gently. Gilbert gasped at the intrusion, making a noise in the back of his throat. He kicked a little, squirming as Alfred pushed in so far his knuckle touched the entrance.

"Ow!" Gilbert groaned out, making Alfred pause and stared at him.

"Relax."

"It hurts, please..."

Alfred moved his finger in and out, Gilbert moaning at the movement. It burned, but it was a good burn. The bottom of his stomach was bubbling with pleasure, his eyes filling with tears. His teeth were biting at his lips, making marks as he brothe faster out of his nose. His eyes rolled into his head and he arched his back into Alfred's mouth, beckoning him to suck him harder.

Alfred complied, rolling his tongue around a certain spot in the delicate skin, a long moan coming out of Gilbert's mouth a show of how good he was at that.

He inwardly smirked and began to scissor the man's entrance, thrusting the digits in and out. Gilbert cried out as they touched a delicate spot, making lights dance in his eyes.

"Alfred... oh god... Alfred!"

Gilbert screamed as Alfred pulled back and stared at him. His fingers slid out of him and he pulled out a bottle of something from his drawers.

He squirted a generous amount in his hands and ran his palm up and down his erection, coating himself generously. Gilbert was too tight to not be a virgin, so this might be a little hard.

He began to undress the rest of Gilbert's frame, but Gilbert squirmed out of his hands.

"Gilbert."

"Mngh?" the angel made a face as the vampire roughly brought his underwear and pants down, trying to pull them off his (somewhat) lover.

"I'm undressing you... hold still"

Gilbert obeyed with hazed eyes, staring at Alfred as he pulled off his shirt and massaged his wings slowly and delicatly.

"Soft..."

Alfred smiled at him, and then faltered as he noticed the bite the russian had made on his neck. It was a mark of poison, but it was so close to his shoulder and anyone could see it so they may mistake it as a mark of ownership.

That made his blood suddenly boil. A certain feeling tugged at the bottom of his stomach and he leaned down and gently whispered into Gilbert's ear.

"Gilbert... who do you belong to...?"

Gilbert looked at him with lidded eyes, knitting his brows. He didn't understand the question, or more precisly, didn't know how to answer it.

Alfred pushed into the angel slowly, his eyes unmoving from Gilbert's face as he inserted himself into him. Gilbert's eyes were wide and his mouth opened into a small o, his nails digging into the man's biceps and his face contorted into pain.

"Wh-what?"

"Who do you belong to?" Alfred whispered into his ear, honey and lust dripping off of every word and syllable as he completly seated himself into Gilbert. Gilbert had tears in his eyes and his breaths were coming in sharply.

"No... one? I beLONg to myseLF!" Gilbert cried as Alfred thrusted slowly. Alfred didn't like that answer.

"Wrong."

Gilbert knitted his brows as Alfred pressed his mouth to Gilbert's, and thrusted harder and faster. Gilbert gripped Alfred tightly and cried out as he began to hit his prostate.

He didn't understand what the man was talking about. And to be honest, he didn't like his tone of voice.

But oh my god did it feel good as he rolled his hips.

Gilbert arched his back as Alfred slammed into him, making the bed rock and Gilbert's body impaled itself over and over onto Alfred. Gilbert's toes curled and his eyes rolled into his head.

"Alfred... Alfred, harder please..." Gilbert begged as Alfred growled in the back of his throat. The platinum blond was tightening around him and it was driving him insane as his carnal instincts kicked in.

Alfred smelled the other man's venom in Gilbert's body and he didn't like that. Gilbert was his, no one elses.

He leaned down and with a feral growl, bit down into Gilbert's neck.

The angel's eyes snapped open and he let out a scream. He began to fight, but Alfred's grip was tight.

Alfred's mouth was filled with thick, warm blood and he concentrated on injecting his own venom into Gilbert.

But this time it felt different.

The thoughts through his head were possesive.

Gilbert was HIS.

Gilbert is HIS.

Gilbert would NEVER be someone else's.

The pretty face and strong body was HIS and no one elses. Not now or ever.

The venom pumped into Gilbert had a tinge of orange as it coursed through his body. As Alfred pulled back, and he let out a gasp as he came inside Gilbert from the pleasure the blood gave him, his eyes turned back to blue and he slammed one more time into Gilbert, who let out another bloodcurdling scream and finished as well.

Alfred pressed Gilberts head into his neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him. His breathing was erratic and Gilbert felt something cold on his neck.

"Gilbert..." Alfred gently pet his head and rubbed his wings softly. Alfred felt something was off, but not in a bad way. Maybe the angel was regretting it, but Alfred expected that.

"Let go of me..."

Gilbert said quietly and Alfred pulled out slowly, making Gilbert make a small noise as liquds dripped out of him. His face was tired and he looked spent.

Alfred laid beside him and wiped his forehead.

"Gilbert, that was amazing."

He said nothing, and slipped under the covers, hiding himself in the sheets. There was a shuddered breathe and Gilbert's arms shook slightly.

Alfred was silent. Gilbert always knew about Alfred's conquests. About how he'd sleep with a whole bunch of women and men and would end up waking up not knowing their names, or even their faces.

He knew so much about his ways, but Alfred felt different this time.

Gilbert cried quietly, but after a couple of minutes he fell asleep. Alfred pulled the other's body close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I won't leave you... i promise..." Alfred said into Gilbert's ear quietly, and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Pain.

That was all he felt as soon as he woke up.

His neck was pulsing with a sort of sick pain that made his head hurt slightly. His waist was aching and everywhere below his bellybutton ached and pulsed.

He let out a groan and turned onto his stomach so the pain would lessen at least a little. Tears immedietly filled his eyes and he had memories rushing into his head from yesterday.

He rubbed his face into the pillow, trying to wipe away the feeling of being unclean. He took in a shaky breathe and he smelled food and fresh air.

Alred had opened the windows.

He was smoking.

Gilbert tried to push himself up, but his waist was hurting to much, so he fell back onto the soft bed. His wings fluttered awkwardly, and he moaned at the pain.

"Hey, careful. You might hurt yourself..." there was a quiet sigh as he sat beside Gilbert and gently rubbed his hand into the man's wing.

Gilbert hissed and pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me."

Alfred stiffened, but said nothing as the man was so hostile to him. He understood.

He pressed the cigarette to his mouth and gently took a breathe.

"Put that out, it'll be the death of you." Gilbert said gently as he tried to sit up again, but ended up shaking as he did. Everything hurt so bad.

Alfred was quiet as he saw the older male suffer quietly. He didn't want to say how much it hurt, but Alfred knew. The first time he'd bottomed Alfred had to sleep on his stomach for almost two weeks.

Ivan was pretty fucking rough. Alfred felt like he'd been a lot softer on Gilbert, at least a good 20 percent.

"Sorry... about drinking your blood."

Gilbert sat up and let out a quiet groan.

"That was my own fault. I told you to do it. And apparently you can't hold yourself back." He glared at him and Alfred paused.

"Sorry."

Gilbert rubbed his neck, feeling the bite Alfred had left. It was throbbing gently, but it was warm and it felt a little weird. As if it was a burn, and not a wound.

Huh.

Alfred pushed a plate of food into Gilbert's lap and the angel began to eat greedily, realizing that he hadn't eaten in a good 12 hours. He threw his head back and swallowed the cup full of orange juice, sighing in relief as his thirst was quenched.

Alfred's eyes widened and suddenly he grabbed Gilbert's neck and twisted it to him.

Gilbert let out a cry as his fingers begin to press into spots that ached and he squirmed in his hands.

"No stop! It hurts!"

Alfred stared at a marking on his neck. Where he had bitten him last night, there was a marking of Alfred's clan and a large and curled sword in the middle of a circular chakram.

"Fucking..." Alfred was pressing on the mark and scratched the edges, feeling that it was a raised bruise. It felt warm and he felt power emanating from it.

"What?" Gilbert said quietly and slowly got up, wobbling a little. He walked over to the mirror and Alfred quickly went to his side and covered it.

"Hahaha, it's nothing man. Just... it's a pretty big bite, sorry..." Alfred pushed Gilbert to the bed and the angel made a growling noise.

"No, what is it?"

He pushed Alfred away and craned his neck in the reflection. Gilbert's vermilion eyes were wide as he pressed his digits into his skin.

"Is... Is that your clans sign?"

Alfred looked down and then shook his head in a yes.

"... why is it on my neck...?"

Gilbert slowly turned and Alfred coughed.

"It's... a mating mark..."  
Alfred rubbed his neck gently and Gilbert stood still.

"You mean i-"

"Yeah... you're my mate..."

Gilbert let his hand fall down and he stared at the vampire with glazed eyes.

Alfred stared at him, expecting some sort of anger, but instead, Gilbert let out a quiet cry and tears rolled down his face. He covered his mouth and then turned and left to the bathroom.

Alfred followed as Gilbert turned on the hot water and stepped into the bath. Steam came out of the room and the vampire was suddenly worried.

"Gilbert?"

"Go away.."

It was a defeated voice and Alfred let out a small sigh.

"I can't..."

Gilbert stared at the hot water running down his body and he scrubbed his arms and shoulders, trying to get himself clean and trying to forget that he now suddenly belonged to someone.

"Why did you do that... I don't want to belong to anyone..." Gilbert said quietly as tears rolled down his face and he cleaned himself from all the sweat and liquids from yesterday.

Alfred opened the shower curtain and stared at Gilbert as he washed.

"You dont' belong to me. It's not a mark of ownership. It's a mark that we're both together and that we are one... okay...?" Alfred gently touched Gilbert's face, and he pulled back.

"... What if i don't want to be yours...?"

Alfred was quiet, but there was a sign of pain in his eyes and Gilbert regretted saying that. The angel grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him into the shower with him.

Gilbert stared at Alfred with eyes that held a sort of emotion that made Alfred smile. He leaned and gently kissed Gilbert on the cheek, rubbing the albino's waist.

"Ow... do-... don't do that..." Gilbert murmured as he fisted his hands into the man's shirt as it grew wet and heavy. Alfred purred and kissed Gilbert's face all over.

"I care about you, you know...?"

Alfred murmured quietly as he grabbed soap and lathered it on Gilbert's skin, trying not to notice the marks and the bruises from the night before. The mark on his neck was glowing quietly at the proximity, and he felt the other's heartrate began to increase.

"Mm... really?" Gilbert whispered and closed his eyes as the blonde rubbed his hands over his skin, the suds washing away blood and sleep from his body.

Alfred kissed his lips and shivered at the feeling of his wet mouth.

"Yes... really..." Alfred chuckled. There was a soft feeling in the inside of his chest, and the feeling was growing into something that made his skin tingle and his heart flutter.

Red eyes filled with care and love stared at Alfred as he gently washed his hair and skin. Gilbert felt his body tingle and he purred into Alfred's chest.

Alfred finished cleaning him and he turned off the water, toweling him off and taking him back to bed.

"Lay on your stomach." Alfred said quietly and Gilbert stiffened. Even though he did feel better and less confused from yesterday, he didn't really feel like having sex again.

"I... Alfred i don't think-"

The vampire shook his head. He knew that it was going to be some time before the other man could trust him like yesterday again, but now that he confessed about caring for him, maybe that was something they could start with.

"No... i'm not going to do that. I'm doing something different." Alfred said and pulled out a bottle of lotion, squeezing some into his hips and gently rubbing circles.

Gilbert moaned and dug his face deep into the pillow. It felt amazing as the other man gently touched and pressed the knots out.

"Alfred..."

He murmured and the vampire smiled.

Maybe this little relationship that he accidenly started wouldn't be so bad. He was attached to the angel now because of the mark on his neck, but that didn't mean that he wasn't before. Sure, Gilbert was a little hesitant, but that's because he'd been hurt. But Alfred wouldn't hurt him. Not anymore

A couple of minutes later, Gilbert slept quietly as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. Gently rubbing his scalp and smelling the shampoo off of his locks.

He kissed the man's forehead, snickering as he heard a quiet mewl.

Staring at Gilbert and then at the fire that shadowed his furniture and room, he realized he wouldn't be able to leave Gilbert if he wanted to. The man had literally situated himself into his life, and letting go now would only damage both of them.

He sighed out of his nose, realizing how deep he was with Gilbert. He had let him in, and soon enough he'd fallen for him.

His little angel...

He gently ran his fingers through his wings and smiled at the purring from his mate.

He didn't mind though. Maybe this time, he had something to fight for.

* * *

out of character as fuck, but the thing is they have different pasts

thanks for reading uwu


End file.
